The function of the Administrative Core is to provide the Principal Investigator with the organizational, administrative, and secretarial support needed to accomplish the scientific goals of the Program Project. As outlined in the sections below, the Core will provide the infrastructure necessary to oversee the day-to-day management of the Program Project and to coordinate the preparation of rats and sharing of tissue between the different Projects. The Core will also function as a center for the sharing and integration of ideas and results generated by the different Projects. This latter function is critical because the timely and regular exchange and integration of ideas from all three Projects is vital to the decision making processes that impact the scientific direction of each Project as well as of the Program Project as a whole. The organizational structure of the Program Project and the relative position of the Administrative Core within the Program are outlined in Figure 1. The Administrative Core will be physically located within Dr. Vezina's office suite, adjacent to his laboratory in space allocated to the Department of Psychiatry, and in close proximity to the offices and laboratories of Drs. Green and McGehee.